Fallen Angel-
by Yuumiko
Summary: Ella, fría, diferente, un ángel caido. Un arma. Él, alegre, un demonio, La defenza. ¿Es posible que dos seres muy distintos, lleguen a amarce.? ¿Podran superar los obstaculos y sobrevivir?...Descubrelo.. (RinxO.C)


_**+Este es un momento de inspiración que me dio, estaba escuchando Somebody That I used you know-gotye y...Surgió. Espero que les guste, El OC es algo extraño, diferente, no es la típica chica. Es fría, Carente de sentimientos, carente de amor. ¿Se lo podrán dar? Averígualo..**_

_** Expulsada.-**_

_** (**__**追放された**__**)**_

_**Tan sola…**_

_**Tan bacía…**_

_**Tan diferente…**_

_**Después de todo, ella era un arma creada por Satanás.**_

_**-16 años atrás-**_

_**En el cielo, la tierra divina, donde habitan los ángeles, se llevaba a cabo un parto. No un simple parto de un ángel más, sino el de uno que traería destrucción.**_

_**Satanás se las arreglo para que el segundo hijo que engendrara Psique fuera un sucesor, en este caso, sucesora. Seria su venganza, su pase a la destrucción, pero un arcángel sospecho y propuso que consultaran con un oráculo. Este dio con el futuro, destrucción, engaños, el fin. Todos alerta, al nacer seria acecinada, al fin y al cabo, lo habían aprobado.**_

_**El único que se negó a esto fue Cupido, el padre de la recién nacida. Le permitieron cargarla antes de acabar con su vida. Al verla, el amor que sintió por ella fue infinito, no quería dejarla ir, sabía que aunque fuera un arma creada por Satanás, era un ángel. Un ángel nacido de su amada Psique.**_

_**Su piel pálida, sus ojos rojo intenso, su cabello rubio nieve… su todo lo cautivo. Lo que sintió al ver por primera vez a Psique, pero no un amor de pareja. Un amor paternal, quería protegerla, cuidarla, hacer que esa mirada sin brillo alguno brillara. **_

_**Lucho, lucho por ella, con todos sus esfuerzos y ganándose el odio de los demás al poner en peligro el cielo, logro que su hija pudiera vivir. Solo un arcángel le creyó, pero el con mas sabiduría y con mas control. **_

_**Ya 16 años habían pasado, con mucho esfuerzo de parte de Cupido logro cuidar a s hija, solo, nadie lo apoyaba. Soportando los insultos, maldiciones. Una mirada furiosa de la chica causaba grandes estragos o con tan solo mirar a alguien, sufriría inmensos dolores que la chica controlaba.**_

_**A pesar que su NOMBRE FUE Aiko(niña del amor) hasta que el oráculo dio su trágica predicción los alrededores la comenzaron a llamar Akane(niña enojada/ rojo intenso), Aun así, su padre la llamaba Aiko.**_

_**El camino no fue nada fácil, todos los arcángeles estaban en su contra –a excepción de Samuel- la querían fuera del cielo, para ellos era un peligro que solo traería el fin. El arcángel Miguel siempre estuvo en su contra, su instinto protector quería que ella fuera enviada directo al infierno y salvar al cielo.**_

_**Durante su corta vida en el cielo Cupido dio todo por ella, la entreno para sembrar el amor y la protegía a toda costa. El hacia lo que podía, pero en ocasiones su poder demoniaco despertaba causando destrucción. Durante sus misiones en la tierra se escapaba a explorar mas a Assiah y a hacer lo que no podía hacer en el cielo. Explorarse, descubrir sus poderes, su capacidad.**_

Ya se encontraba en tierra divina, caminaba por las afueras del gran palacio perteneciente a su abuela Venus. Pero ella no vivía ahí, su hogar estaba en el bosque. No tenía una casa, era el bosque en sí. Se dirigía a su hogar con su arco en mano, sus bellas alas negras estaban a la vista y su vestido gris estaba algo rasgado en las puntas y y le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo. Su típica mirada opaca observaba el paisaje. Sabía que vendrían por ella.

Poco después el arcángel Miguel llego con sus aliados y con Samuel. Solo los miro, no necesitaba explicaciones. Lo que le llamo la atención fue la mirada triste que mantenía Samuel, siempre estaba sonriendo y apoyando a los que se sentían solos.

–Ya no tienes permitido habitar aquí, Samuel a dejado de creer en ti. Y no basta con la opinión de tu padre para que puedas. –Sonrió con malicia mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

Como lo sospecho, convencieron a Samuel de que ella solo era un peligro. Sonrió y le arrebato el pergamino con su despedida. Lo abrió y lo leyó, lo rompió en dos. Los dos arcángeles y sus súbditos quedaron atónitos.

–Lucharemos, si yo gano, me quedo. – espero que el arcángel razonara su petición. –si yo pierdo, me iré.

Tardo en contestar, eso iba contra sus reglas. No podía desobedecer las órdenes que le daban, pero quería vencerla. 16 años luchando para que la expulsaran y cuando lo logra, sale con esto. –aceptare tu propuesta, pero no habrá nuevas oportunidades para ti.

La joven volvió a sonreír, lo tenía planeado y estaba ansiosa por llevar a cabo su plan. –entonces que esperamos? Vamos a la arena de combate.

Tal vez se veía ansiosa, feliz y contenta por su nuevo combate -le gustaban mucho- per en el fondo, muy en el fondo ella tenía sentimientos, a pesar de ser un demonio, un arma, la destrucción. Los tenia, y le dolía. Le dolía tener que irse y dejar a su padre, la única persona que realmente amaba. No quería irse, pero era su destino, y ella lo sabía. Ya en la arena de combate lo busco con la mirada, tenía que hablar con él. Despedirse... Pero no lo encontró.

Le vendaron los ojos, con su arco y flecha en mano. Cerro los ojos y se concentró en las almas que habían en aquella arena. No estaba la de su padre, pero la sentía cerca.

_** ''Schwarze Pfeile''**_

Susurro por lo bajo, sus alas negras se agrandaron y sus flechas divinas se convirtieron negras, un negro muy intenso. Flechas de la muerte. Solo le dieron 1 flecha y sellaron sus manos para que no sacara mas. Luchaba mentalmente para tratar de comunicarse con su padre. Un fuerte golpe de parte de miguel en el centro de su espalda. Grito de dolor dejando caer su arco y su flecha. Escupió la sangre que se acumulo en su boca, la habían pillado desprevenida.

Un segundo golpe en sus costillas la hizo caer de rodillas.

Aun tapados por la venda sus ojos tomaron un rojo intenso, eso indicaba que su poder demoniaco había despertado por completo. Esta vez los golpes fueron de ella cuando lo pillo desprevenido queriendo atacar por segunda vez el lugar donde nacían sus alas, el punto débil de un ángel. Lo golpeo como nunca antes, estaba furiosa.

El combate entre un ángel y un arcángel era algo muy extraño. Nunca pasaba. Pero esta vez se estaba dando a cabo el peor de todos los combates, ambos heridos, ambos querían ganar, ambos querían venganza.

_**En Assiah llovía a cantaros, como nunca antes. Rin se revolcaba en su cama, sentía algo en el pecho, lo tenía ansioso. Hace días que lo sentía, pero esta vez era demasiado, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Miro la hora en su teléfono, 4:30 am. Llevaba 5 horas postrado en la cama y no había conseguido dormir ni por unos míseros 5 minutos. Torpemente se vistió ''tratando'' de hacer silencio para no despertar Yukio. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando la katana chocho con el interruptor y encendió la luz. **_

__-¿Ni-san?... -Maldijo haberse colocado la katana antes de salir. Tenía que hacer algo y no se le ocurría nada. Rápidamente se acerco hasta su cama sin antes apagar la luz.

-Yukio... este es un sueño, debes dormir he ir a la otra dimensión…- le dijo con una extraña voz mientras ondeaba sus manos, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

-¿Rin qué estás haciendo? –No le creyó en lo absoluto, Yukio prendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su velador y lo miro esperando alguna respuesta.

-Sueño… debes dormirte…-Rin volvió a apagar la luz torpemente, Yukio la volvió a encender. Rin la apago, Yukio la encendió sujetando el interruptor para que no la apagara.

-¿Dónde ibas? –Se coloco sus lentes que tenía en la mesita de noche sentándose en la cama. Miro la hora en su despertador y suspiro cansado.-Son más de las 4 de la mañana, ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

-N-nada… solo iba a dar un paseo. –Su nerviosismo aumentaba mas y mas.

-Son más de las 4.

-¿Paseo nocturno? –Intento sonreír pero solo consiguió que Yukio se levantara y se colocara las pantuflas para encararlo. Salió corriendo siendo perseguido por un, aun algo adormilado, Yukio.

-Ni-san, ¡Espera!...yo…yo también lo siento. –suspiro por segunda vez al notar que su hermano no capto el mensaje, soltó un '' ¿eh?-que lo siento, el presentimiento… algo pasará.

- ¿lo sientes? Y.. ¿¡Por qué puedes dormir y yo no!? –La idea de que Yukio hubiera podido dormir sintiendo lo mismo lo enfureció, ¿Por qué el no?

-¡Eso no es lo que importa! –Acomodo sus gafas.- si sentimos que algo pasara debemos permanecer juntos.

Era su último intento, quería proteger a su hermano. Fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rayo que provenía del bosque. No dudaron en correr hacia el lugar.

**La gran batalla estaba prácticamente en su clímax, ambos estaban muy heridos. Akane no solo luchaba con él, luchaba por encontrar a su padre. Había muy pocas señales y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.**

'' ¡Aiko!'' –paró en seco, era su padre. Lo busco con la mirada, mas no lo encontró.

'' ¡Papa! ¿¡Donde estas!?'' Se estaba desesperando.

''Eso no importa…hija quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca dejare de amarte...'' Sonaba triste, sabía lo que pasaría y le dolía despedirse de su preciada hija. ''Por favor, deja de pelear... ''

'' ¡No! Es mi venganza por haberse burlado tanto de mí. '' Estaba llorando, la conversación mental con su padre la tenia confundida y con la guardia baja.

''Aiko, la venganza no es buena…''-trataba de calmarla, solo conseguía que se alterara mas.

''Quien te encerró?. –tomo la flecha.

''Eso no importa Aiko…lo que impor-''

''¡Quien fue!'' –Sintio miedo. Como nunca antes su padre sintió miedo de ella, de lo que aria. Al notar que no le contestaba lo dedujo ella misma.

La venda callo, su cuerpo le exigía venganza y la tomaría. Visualizo a Miguel y este quedo inmóvil, más bien, todo quedo inmóvil.

Sola...

Solo ella, Los recuerdos con su padre llegaron a su mente, atacando. Recordando todo momento feliz, risas, juegos, llantos, miradas, todo. Esa gota rebalso el vaso.

Todo volvió a ser normal, a excepción de la mentalidad de Akane, ahora más que nunca quería vengarse y no dañar al arcángel, quería matarlo.

Corrió hacia el mientras se recuperaba del anterior trance, todo pareció cámara lenta, salto hacia el dispuesta a lavarle la flecha y lo logro. Este no tuvo tiempo para gritar al convertirse ene ceniza que se llevo una de las cuantas corrientes de aire. Todos quedaron sin habla, el silencio estaba mas que presente en el campo de batalla, ni ella no creía… lo había matado. Un rayo cayó sobre ella. Dios la había expulsado del cielo.

Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, se encontraba cayendo.

''_**Frio, Dolor, Muerte'' **_resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Caía junto a su arco. El dolo estaba totalmente presente en ella, le dolían las entrañas. Tan fuerte que no podía soltar un leve quejido, intento mover sus alas pero fue n vano, el dolor se intensifico.

_**Tal vez era su fin…**_

_**Si les gusto dejen un review 3 si no pues… A CHINA. Okno. Bueno, tal vez es un tema nuevo, lose. **_

_**Complicado, lose.**_

_**Idiota, lose.**_

_**Pero quise mesclar los dos mundos, No digo que esto es lo que en verdad pasa, solo es una historia, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado ñ_ñ**_

_**-Yuumi.**_


End file.
